


In Lies; You Hide

by msruchita



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msruchita/pseuds/msruchita
Summary: From Tumblr Prompt @writing-prompt-s ‘When someone lies to you, you can feel the weight of how bad the lie is. little white lies are a barely there pressure while lying about murder feels like a truck is being balanced on your head. You’ve just asked your spouse how their weekend at their parents was, and the answer makes you feel like the entirety of the world is crushing you.’





	1. The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how this will be received, but I’ve wanted to write a fic consisting of an Indian lawyer. This is just the first part of the story. If you want, you can always still imagine the reader as yourself, minus the skin tones and such. Let me know your thoughts about this. All mistakes are mine, and I really love feedback. Hope you enjoy this!

*

Seven Years Old

‘You will never amount to anything’, that harsh whisper came through.  A twinge suddenly appeared in my nose; like a tiny bit of pressure. ‘Why can you not be like the others? Your peers are succeeding where you’re not.’

The twinge became a little more stronger, and I scrunched up my nose to try and subdue the itch. ‘Mrs.Khanna’s daughter got 96 for both English and Maths. Proudly, she can hold her head up high and get nice clothes for her. What do we do about you? Who gets 59 for Maths; and 98 for English? Couldn’t you get full 100? Where did I go wrong in giving birth to you?’

The itch grew so strong till I had to sneeze as the pressure travelled to my head and settled; like I was balancing a large pile of bricks on my head. Eyes watering, I looked up at my mother, ‘Why didn’t you tell me that you’re not my mother?’

10 Years Old

‘Don’t go and talk to her. Just don’t become friends with her?’

‘Why, what happened? She seems nice.’

‘She tells on you. She always complains about those who lies. Got Rahul in trouble last week for telling everyone he stole the crayon when he said he didn’t.’

‘Huh? I don’t want to go near her then.’

‘But, are we being too mean? She doesn’t have parents like us.’

‘So? Our parents said we have to be nice, but they don’t know what we do in school, so just stay away from her.’

13 Years Old

‘Why are you crying? Did something happen?’

‘Just go away, not like you care. All of you, always make things difficult.’

‘But, you’re bleeding. I’m going to go and tell Ms.Tan. Come with me, let me help.’

As she led me down to Ms.Tan’s office, her book hiding the shameful stain on the back of my skirt, I kept thinking maybe she was a person I could share my secret with. However, within a few days, she showed her true colours as well.

‘My mother said that only bad girls bleed like that; and you’re dirty. I don’t want others thinking we’re friends. I just was being nice. She said you will end up being a slut like your mother. Or worse.’

The pressure in my nose increased by tenfold, slowly settling into my head. I knew what the bleeding was called, had done my research on it. Something that happened naturally in a woman’s body and she was believing the lie.

I could feel her face crumbling out of view as she continued what her mother said. If she only knew, what I had seen her mother do with the electrician when I visited her house the other day. I passed out when the lie became too much to handle.

17 Years Old

‘Did you actually believe, that he would want to go out with such a nerd like you? Such oily hair and dark sin; just go back where you belong.’

Their laughter echoed; washed away by the harsh glares of the sun as the pressure in my nose tingled.

‘It’s much more believable than you blackmailing him with the nude photos you took of yourself and placed it in his car. Child pornography would send him straight to prison, especially if the pictures were taken without permission.’

‘What are you talking about? I just told him I was a better choice. Maybe you set him up, after all isn’t that what ugly girls do? You lie and cheat your way to the most popular guy.’

Michaela, I think that’s what her name was, had to chime in, ‘Besides, he agreed. Camila is the better choice. He realised his mistake.’

The pressure deepened with every lie; till my hand was itching for the balm I kept in my bag for times like this. Sighing, I punched her in the face. The one whose name started with M. It never mattered to me to remember their names. I was going to move again once the Witness Protection found out about this.

‘Y/N, are you okay?’

Turning to the sound of his voice, Corey stood to the side, staring as what’s-her-name shrieked and screamed for help as blood spurted out of her nose. Camila and her crew were screaming, as she sprayed blood everywhere; all of them running away from helping her. Shaking my hand, grimacing at the pain. Seems like she had her nose done, as I nodded, the pressure in my head fading.

‘I swear I didn’t take those pictures, or use them against her. I wanted to go to the dance with you. She just found out I had this huge crush on you and couldn’t handle that I found someone more beautiful than her.’

Smiling during his quick rant, as he panted slightly, I noticed the black car arrive from the corner of my eye. My time in this town was over.

‘I believe you, truly. Don’t worry about it too much. Just take the pictures from your car and burn them. Guessing from her behaviour, that was the only copy. Take care of yourself. I wish we could have spent more time together.’

He glanced up at me, startled. ‘Wait, what do you mean? You’re leaving? But, there are so many things I have to ask! At least go out with me once, don’t leave. Please don’t leave.’

Whispering the last part, my eyes widened as I realised he was telling the truth. There was no pressure, as his lips descended down on mine. His lips were soft, slightly moist like he prepared for this moment. I could taste the mint he had popped in his mouth moments before this; as my eyes fluttered shut.

Corey, with the most beautiful galaxy blue eyes, soft smile and long fringe of black hair; was my last good memory of when I encountered someone telling the truth from their heart.

*

I was seven when I discovered I could tell when someone lied to me. The pressure was always small; sometimes more pronounced but nothing I couldn’t handle. Living in India, the pressure to succeed and be on par with the rest of my classmates was always there; I never noticed till the day my ‘mother’ unintentionally, let it slip how she gave birth to me.

I nicknamed it ‘Pinocchio’ as the signs started in my nose first, then the bigger the lie; the pressure would balance on my head, increasing depending on the type of lie. Half of my money always went into pain killers, balms, anything that would make the headaches stop. I finally accepted at the age of 13, everyone lied.

And, as long as I had to hear it, the headaches, the pressure would always be there. It was the lies of deceit and betrayal, that scared me the most. The pressure on my head was so intense it felt like I was balancing a truck on my head. The pressure would be so immense, it was a never-ending migraine till I moved away from said person.

After a school trip to one of the most famous courthouses in Australia, I was hired for my ability to tell when someone lied. The defendant kept trying to persuade the judge that he did not sexually assault his student; and it was only when the lawyer spoke did I realise the truth.

The student in question just wanted money; and had agreed to split the lawsuit settlements with the lawyer if he went with her story. One of the top lawyers, Ms.Natalia Romanov noticed my distress, and ushered me outside to ask if the case was too much to listen to.

That’s when I admitted that the defendant was telling the truth and the lawyer was not. He was hiding a huge secret. From that moment on, she hired me as an intern consultant, where I finally worked up to a goal I could use my secret for good.  As a 16 year old, it was a dream come true. I never had to worry about anyone finding out my secret; nor having to make friends or have anyone remember me.

In books, I had read that lies were a necessity to make relationships work; marriage work. Without it, the marriage usually fell apart, yet, when I was asked to enter into an arranged marriage for the sake of the firm’s future; I was determined to make it work. The truth always prevailed; and so it shall be in my marriage as well.

The day I met my betrothed , I was stunned. Tall, with sinewy lean muscles; he towered over me. Eyes like the quiet sea before a storm glittered as he stared at me; you could almost hear the wheels in his mind turning. A lock of inky black hair fell from a slicked back mane; the ends curling in the humidity.

‘Do forgive me for my tardiness, I was at my parents place, informing them of our future union.’

Remembering to breathe before his beauty stole my breath away; I cocked to my head to one side.

‘Was it enjoyable your stay with them; I heard you were there for the whole weekend. What did they say about the marriage?’

His answer brought back the memory of when I discovered the legend of Atlas, the Titan god who bore the sky aloft. In their war against Zeus, he was singled out and condemned to carry the weight of the heavens on his shoulders as punishment. The pressure was nothing like I had ever experienced before; as I felt the weight of the world crushing down on my head. Black spots appeared before my eyes as he kneeled down next to me; concern stamped on his noble features.

‘They were quite enthralled about the idea of an arranged marriage set up by a law firm. They cannot wait to meet their new daughter-in-law.’

‘Who are you?’

He blinked at the question; surprised. I held on long enough to hear his answer; before I let myself faint in the arms of a very dangerous man.

‘Y/N, I am Loki Laufeyson. It is a pleasure to meet you.’


	2. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Prompt @writing-prompt-s ‘When someone lies to you, you can feel the weight of how bad the lie is. little white lies are a barely there pressure while lying about murder feels like a truck is being balanced on your head. You’ve just asked your spouse how their weekend at their parents was, and the answer makes you feel like the entirety of the world is crushing you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after months, I’ve finally come to part 2. There’s a point that seriously, I have no idea what i’m writing anymore. I changed from Indian lawyer to Indian reader. If you want, you can always still imagine the reader as yourself, minus the skin tones and such. Let me know your thoughts about this. All mistakes are mine, and I really love feedback. Hope you enjoy this!

There was a thrum of energy as Judge Rogers leaned back against his chair listening to another fresh-faced associate struggle to explain how they had treated the case with bias due to the lawyer on the other side being Loki. Restraining the urge to grin like a shark especially when the smell of blood was so lovingly wafting over to him, he merely kept his smirk on. 

The courtroom was Loki’s favourite place to be; the lies, the deceit, the sheer chaos of it all, was a wonderful cup of rose earl grey tea to him. He thrived on being a lawyer - embracing the slow coil of desire at the liberty it gave him, allowing him to twist and tease fact till it no longer held any shred of credibility - as his victim lay destroyed by another one of his lies. Such an incident would usually give him much satisfaction, however, his mind was preoccupied today.

His dear betrothed; a fierce spitfire compared to his ice, with her curves and butter soft skin, and he couldn’t help but chuckle soundlessly at the irony of opposites attract. They were meant to meet up today, together with their caterers for the cake and food testing, however, he had smoothly evaded her question of when he would arrive by answering that a case held more precedence. 

He could very well leave by now, seeing how Rogers seemed to be pulling the last vestiges of his patience as the associate continued to blunder on till he help a hand up.

’Mr.Carter, if you don’t shut up, I will personally file a few lawsuits just so you will my chambers. Due to your personal bias, Mr.Loki’s client has been waiting for the past 8 months for this charade to come to an end. Your client has 2 hours to think about the plea deal, otherwise I’m taking this to trial. Now, leave, before I shoot you.’ 

Loki’s smirk slid off his face when the Judge turned to glare at him. He may be a shark, but Rogers was a mountain compared to him. Exceedingly brilliant as he was honest, he reminded Loki very much of you. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a low chuckle.

‘Counsellor, I don’t know if I should warn her or hug her. From what I heard, she’s more than capable off handling you. Anyways, get the fuck out. We all know this case is in the bag.’

Striding out of the office, Loki checked the watch on the wall in front of him. He just had enough time to meet you at the caterers, a small smile playing on his lips as he contemplated your reaction. He could have made another excuse but the thought of seeing your flustered look made him groan softly to himself. Finding his phone, he punched in a number heading towards the courtyard, ‘Niles, the caterers please.’ 

*

I struggled to keep a straight face as Loki moaned low, licking buttercream frosting off his finger as we both tasted the third cake. He had been attempting to seduce me the moment he slid out of a black BMW, lean and powerful, in a simple three piece suit. My jaw almost dropped when he reached down to squeeze my butt through the pencil skirt before sliding his hand up to the small of my back, ushering me inside. His low chuckle telling me he enjoyed my wariness and surprise.

The caterers were friends of Judge Rogers; Maria Hill and Pepper Potts together owned a small bakery that was just on the edge of town and it was only due to my love for long walks off to nowhere did I enjoy the seclusion it provided. I had managed to throw Loki off when I mentioned that our menu for the buffet had already been set.

Ignoring his look of surprise, we settled down to try the five different cakes I had selected to try. Loki dismissed the first cake the moment he laid eyes on it while I still chose to try a slice, closing my eyes the flavours of hazelnut chocolate and raspberry preserve hit my tongue. The second cake was called banana foster, a simple butter cake with a caramel and banana filling, that also included rum and cinnamon. 

I wrinkled my nose at the slight scent of alcohol, shaking my head as I did not want to get drunk off a cake. Loki on the other hand, enjoyed it a little too wholeheartedly, his hand on my knee leaving no mystery to what he wanted. The third cake, was definitely a treat to my eyes and everything I had wanted for a wedding. Cherry blossom - half fruity, half floral, this cake was a unique dessert with a light, refreshing taste and an equally delicate flavour. Combining layers of strawberry and vanilla with rose ganache and cream cheese frosting on top, it was a girl’s dream come true.

Loki on the other hand, teased me by sucking buttercream frosting off his finger, quietly telling me how much he loved the soft pink and how good it would look on my skin in contrast. What a pleasure it would be to lick off this flavour off my clit, when I clamped a hand down on his thigh, squeezing hard.

*

‘Tell me, are your parents dead?’

Your voice washed over him like a cold slap of air. You didn’t care when you saw the flash of hurt in his eyes before he grimaced at the taste of the cake, pushing the plate away. Masking the surprise at your words, he attempted a nonchalant shrug, wondering how long had you known that he had been lying about his parents. Nobody knew the truth about his family and he chose to keep it that way - being the black sheep of the family would be of no surprise to anyone.

Slowly standing up, he pulled her chair away from the table, circling her, like a wolf stalking its trembling, paralysed prey. She was anything but terrified as he leaned towards her, growling in her face. She sat promptly, completely unaffected except for the frown still in place, her legs crossed. His eyes darkened to bottle green as the scent of cinnamon and chocolate tickled his nose. Even when he stopped behind her; puffs off his hot breath brushing against the skin of her neck, she didn’t move. 

Her skirt slightly rode up as she leaned forward to reach for the next cake - the ever classic red velvet. His mouth watered at the sight of fabric stretching over that luscious, round ass, vivid images of her bending over his desk, his hand coming down to spank each globe filled his mind. The simple white blouse she wore accentuated her full breasts, and he wanted to tear off every button, watching them expose inch after inch of creamy brown skin as the fabric moved from each breath she took.

‘Your parents don’t approve of you, or your proclivities, do they?’ Pressing his lips to her shoulder, he stilled as she slowly turned to offer him a bite of cake from her fork. Sighing, she finished the slice and stood up to cut herself another slice willing her migraine to stop. It felt like a truck had decided to sit on her head and she wanted to head home and knock herself out with sleeping pills. Turning around, she leaned against the edge of the table. A foot shorter than him and yet she showed no fear, her gaze directly on him. ‘Were you planning on making them disappear? Is that why you lied about your weekend?’

He took a deep breath, shock lancing through him as her words hit their mark. How could she have possibly known the truth and his true intentions? Unless, he suddenly took in her demeanour, she wouldn’t stop scrunching her nose muttering about balms and sleeping pills, constantly sighing and turning away from the sun’s glare shining through the windows.

She was a open book; her honesty and goodness shining out of her every time she smiled. He wanted to preserve that smile on her face, not see her frowning in displeasure especially because of him. His lips thinned slightly as she huffed out in discomfort. The moment she looked him in the eye, every cell in his body screamed to dominate her. Her confidence in her abilities as well as her body was admirable - he could see the seams of her pencil skirt were about bursting.

Stepping into her space, he tugged her closer to him, his hand burning through the thin layer of her shirt at her back, trailing a long, cool finger down her cheek as she stared at him wide-eyed. Finally, a reaction worthy of his taste.

‘It’s alright, my darling. I will never hurt you, not you. Not here…’

The desperation to taste her, mark her was slowly driving him mad. How sweet it would feel, her soft moans as he stretched her arms over her head and her legs apart; wrists and ankles in his leather cuffs bound to the bed. His silk sheets gliding against her skin, as he would tease her with his fingers and lips; his skin tone a direct contrast to her beautiful bronze.

Picking her up, he gently set her down on the table, her head tipped back against his hand reached up to cradle it. Rummaging in her bag, he found the small bottle of sweet-minty smelling balm that she so coveted. He held it above her head when she reached for it, his voice slightly husky. ‘Let me, my dear. After all, it is my right as your husband to take care of your every need.’

Her eyes widened as the weight tripled, letting out a silent scream and she slipped into darkness.

*

He gently spread the balm in soothing circles on her forehead, the sudden urge to protect her, cherish her filling him. Even fast asleep, Y/N let out a small moan of relief that was music to his ears, his eyes glued to her body. Sinful thoughts ran through his head whenever she shifted, his shirt sliding across her hips. Every breath he took was carefully exhaled, perfectly planned as his eyes wandered up and down.

Softly, he pushed aside her braid, letting the overside of his fingers slide down her collarbone that was exposed in his shirt. He didn’t understand the need for him to have to dress her in something with colour, but he dug in his wardrobe till he found an old yellow shirt, slightly worn from several washes. You shivered, whimpered softly as the anticipation of branding his mark over her creamy brown skin had him clenching his fist tightly.

Unable to help himself, he slid the blanket covering her lower half, exposing her to him as he slid a pale hand up her leg, tracing the thighs full of hickeys, and the finger shaped bruises on her hips where his fingers had bit into her when she rode him. He knew her breasts held the same marks, her throat lightly bruised from his chokehold.

He couldn’t believe it when she passed out from a simple lie; yet, instinctively he knew, she had figured out that he had made plans for her to disappear like his parents. Stealing a quick look at her, he lightly stroked a bruise on her thigh, lightly pressing eliciting a soft sigh from her. 

Picking her up in his arms, he had told Maria they would take the last cake; Honey and lavender - vanilla cake soaked in honey-lavender-white wine with honey-goat cheese frosting, something that suited the both of them. He had Niles rush them back to his apartment, understanding that his lying was physically hurting her. 

After applying the balm and changing her out of the confining clothes, he laid her down in his king sized bed with silk sheets that now just seemed too much. Sitting next to her, he had gotten the shock of his life when she suddenly sat up to straddle him, rubbing herself against him. ‘Loki, you have to help me. It’s too much, and I need relief. Need you in my wet pussy.’

Crude seduction had never worked on him before, he preferred women of class and stature but those words sent his cock springing to attention. The next few hours were a blur as she humped him until she came again and again, completely soaking his pants till he lost control, and buried his tongue in her pussy just so he could answer the question of how she tasted. The answer: divine and sweet. He stayed there for several minutes, alternating between biting the soft skin of her thighs and licking her clit as she dripped onto his tongue before collapsing still after the 9th orgasm. 

Breathing hard, he stared at the small woman next to him. She was a match made for him.

In one week, they would be man and wife. 

What would she do when he told her the truth?


End file.
